Siempre te cuidaré, Lovi
by Honey-Ve
Summary: Lovino, aunque tengas problemas, miedos o temores, siempre estaré a tu lado para ayudarte y protegerte, confía en mí.


-¡Plaf, plaf!

Un fuerte viento corría en la ciudad, uno tan fuerte como para sacar a Lovino de su sueño. Abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, mirando la oscuridad. Se quedo quieto por un momento, tratando de buscar la causa de su despertar. Nada. Volvió a acomodarse en la cama, buscando calidez. Se propuso tratar de dormir, haciendo caso omiso a aquel ruido. Minutos después, otro ruido de la misma especie volvió a sacudirlo. No aguantó la curiosidad y se levantó. Se rascó la cabeza y salió del dormitorio a pies descalzos. Quiso dirigirse al regazo de su querido Antonio, no, sólo…Antonio; pero un nuevo sonido llegó a sus oídos. Venía desde el baño. Fracturó el rumbo de su caminar y fue directo al lugar en cuestión. Abrió la puerta, la manija estaba helada. Pero sólo había una bañera y todo lo de cualquier baño, sólo eso. "Maldición, estoy loco". Dejó correr la llave del lavamanos y se refrescó la cara con el frío líquido, transparente como los ojos de España…

-¡Plaf, plaf!

Ahora, un fuerte sonido, mucho más fuerte vino desde ahí, de la bañera, y junto con este, una sombra, que se desplazó desde la ventana de la habitación e iba directo a él. "No, no, ¡MALDICIÓN!". Salió corriendo del lugar, por el largo pasillo de la casa, maldiciendo y gritando como nunca antes…no, no tanto como aquella vez en que Turquía quería…bueno, mucho. Llegó hasta el living, y como eran las 3 A.M., la oscuridad invadía todos los rincones. Sin poder evitarlo, se estrelló contra uno de los sillones de la habitación y, por efecto del impulso calló encima de este. Pero no era solo un sillón, había…había algo más allí. Algo caliente y dinámico, que al sentir el peso de otro cuerpo lanzó un grito que, a su vez, generó otro grito por parte del sur de Italia.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh!

La mano de aquel cuerpo retiró de sus oídos unos audífonos de mp3 y buscó el encendedor de una lámpara de mesa que se ubicaba al lado del sillón.

Era España.

-Lovi…¡Lovi, calma!- Tomó el rostro del menos con sus manos- ¡¿Q-Qué pasó? ¿Hay alguien allí? ¿Un ladrón, Francia?- Lovino transpiraba a mares. Jadeaba. No respondía. Notó la cara de preocupación de Antonio, y al ver que este se incorporaba, le contestó:

-N-No sé, pero allá, allá hay algo- Apuntaba frenéticamente el final del pasillo.

-Iré a ver- agarró uno de los tantos platos de colección que habían en la sala y tomó rumba hacia el lugar indicado. Romano apoyó sus manos en los hombros del mayor y lo siguió por detrás. Se escondía, tenía miedo.

-Allá en el baño…

Caminaron lentamente por el pasillo, procurando no hacer ruido. La oscuridad daba un aspecto tenebroso. Ya cuando estaban a unos metros de la habitación, "esa" habitación, España miró a Lovino e hizo un gesto de "espera aquí", lo que fue respondido con una tierna y brillante mirada. Antonio abrió la puerta con el pie, lentamente. Ascendió sus brazos con el plato entre sus manos, preparado para dar un golpe. Escuchó unos ruidos dentro de la bañera, y una sombra desplazándose de allá hacia acá. Con una mano agarró la cortina, y la abrió rápidamente.

-¡¿QUIÉN ER…?- Detuvo sus impulsos. Comenzó a reír. Lovino lo miró extrañado y se enojó.

-¿Por qué diablos te ríes?- se le acercó.

-¡Lovi! ¡Era solo un gatito! ¡Mira!- Dejó el plato encima del estanque y tomó al animal para acercarlo al menor. Este respondió con una cara de sorpresa, y luego de furia.

-¡Maldito seas, cabeza de tomate! ¿Por qué demonios dejas la ventana abierta? ¡Ti odio, Antonio! ¡TI ODIO!- Comenzó a golpear con los puños cerrados el pecho de España, de más a menos fuerza, hasta terminar abrazándolo. Sollozaba.

-Lovi, Lovi, no llores, a cualquiera le puede pasar, que no te de vergüenza…

-Idiota, cierra las ventanas- y lo abrazo mucho más fuerte. Después de un rato así, Antonio rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dormir?

Lovino lo soltó tercamente.

Se retiraron del baño e ingresaron al dormitorio del menor

-Maldición, ¿por qué me sigues?- refunfuñó Romano.

-¿Puedo acostarme contigo? Hace frío, y te puedo proteger de los gatos…-aguantó una pequeña risa.

-No.

-¡Por favor!

-No. ¡Cállate, maldita sea!

-Lovino, ¿qué te cuesta?

-Ya, YA! Está bien, pero cállate.

-Aaaawww, Lovi, me haces tan feliz-lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Suéltame o te vas-amenazó.

Y lo hizo, pero no retiraba la sonrisa de su rostro. El menor se acostó, seguido de Antonio, que primero se sacó la camisa y zapatos. Se acurrucó a su querido Italia.

-Te voy a cuidar por siempre, pase lo que pase, porque te quiero, y mucho…

Lovino sólo se hizo el dormido, pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse.


End file.
